1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for exchange of data between two electronic entities.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the framework of the exchange of data between two electronic entities (which data can be represented in the form of electrical signals in these electronic entities, for example in memories carried by these electronic entities), it has been proposed in particular to implement short range communication (also known as near field communication (NFC)), as described in patent application WO 2007/121 791. The expression short range generally refers to a range of less than 1 m, for example a range of the order of 50 cm, or even 20 cm.
The RFID technology is frequently used to provide such short range communication, and consists in providing a remote power feed by means of a reader to an electronic circuit (for example carried by a “tag”, but possibly also by any other object, for example a mobile telephone) which can then communicate with the reader and transmit to it data intended in particular (in the most standard uses of this technology) to identify the product or the person bearing the tag.
Although the limitation of the interaction between the reader and the electronic circuit to the near field generated by the reader (which is in practice a magnetic field) might initially seem problematic, it is to the contrary seen as an advantage of this technology, because communication is initiated by bringing the electronic circuit and the reader close together and thus, typically, stems from an intentional action on the part of the bearer of the electronic circuit.
The patent application WO 2006/115 842 describes a use of this type, for example.
At present, each electronic circuit designed to use the RFID technology is designed with a particular object (i.e. with a view to a particular service) and in that context holds only data relating to the service concerned (for example the code associated with the user's account in the aforementioned document WO 2006/115 842). If the electronic circuit is carried by a telephone, the data relating to the service is thus stored in a memory of the telephone, for example. This solution is lacking in flexibility, however, and for example obliges a user to obtain in advance a plurality of tags each configured to work with each service that they wish to enjoy. Generally speaking it is impossible to access services for which the electronic circuit is not configured.